<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Antidote by luneur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971432">The Antidote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneur/pseuds/luneur'>luneur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneur/pseuds/luneur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is appealing, the idea of a few hours away from her trials and tribulations. Hours spent in Élise’s company instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aveline de Grandpré/Élise Lafleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Antidote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts">reconditarmonia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place post the 'Eve of Saint John' mission from sequence 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveline feels strange after killing Baptiste, and it’s not merely the revelation Agaté had known her mother scrambling her senses.</p><p>She stumbles away from the scene, staggering across the marsh and mire, trying to make her way back to Élise. Above her, the cypress trees seem to spin, Spanish moss hanging from them like phantoms. Somewhere, close by, Aveline is vaguely aware of the bellow of an alligator.</p><p>She’s tired and fading fast. Perhaps it’s an after effect of the poison – that, or maybe the antidote was worse than the toxin in the first place.</p><p>Relief washes over her as she spots Élise, still waiting for her at the far side, crouched behind a barrel. She must have dispatched of the guards quickly – there’s barely a spec of dirt on her. Were Aveline not so dazed, she’d find the sight of Élise’s impeccable appearance far more impressive.</p><p>There are many things she finds impressive about Élise.</p><p>Aveline meets a lot of people in her line of work – mercenaries, petty thieves and corrupt <em>gouverneurs</em>. But she’s never met another woman who handles her business quite like Élise does. So vast is her knowledge of the Bayou, so competent is she at her trade, that Élise pretty much runs smuggling operations in the area.</p><p>She’s an unofficial leader, a lot like Aveline.</p><p>But they aren’t best friends or confidantes. Élise always keeps Aveline at a distance, as though she’s testing her, trying to prove she can’t handle the rough terrain of the Louisianan swamps.</p><p>Yet Aveline can handle anything, and perhaps, she thinks, tonight’s events might’ve changed Élise’s mind about her. If not, then well – Aveline has always enjoyed a challenge.</p><p>“It is done,” Aveline says as she approaches. “I must return to Agaté.”</p><p>“And I, to that drunk I call a business partner,” Élise replies, her eyes lingering on Aveline’s face.</p><p>“Was there something else?”</p><p>Élise pauses; her face begins to turn ashen. “You look terrible, Aveline.”</p><p>Aveline manages to laugh at the remark. “Please don’t hold back, Élise. Tell me what you truly think.”</p><p>“I am serious.” She sighs. “What happened to you? Are you injured?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Aveline says. Because she always is, she needs to be. There’s far too much at stake, and far too many people are relying on her.</p><p>“Aveline…”</p><p>“I’m just tired.”</p><p>Élise frowns.</p><p>“I’m perhaps… a little dazed,” Aveline confesses, her eyes meeting Élise’s.</p><p>Élise nods in understanding. “I can’t help but wonder if this <em>Houngan</em> of ours may have sold you down the river with his antidote,” she says sharply, her eyes narrowing. “You don’t look so good.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll survive. I’ve felt worse.” Aveline turns away, still fully intent on leaving. Her mood sours as she thinks of the conversation she must have with Agaté – she can’t help but wonder what other secrets her mentor has been keeping from her. She wishes she could avoid him for a while, if not forever.</p><p>“Stay awhile,” Élise whispers, as though she’s reading Aveline’s mind. “At least for tonight. Rest. Tomorrow’s business can wait.”</p><p>Aveline feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. The offer is tempting, and it’s the first time she can remember hearing Élise speak softly. It isn’t disagreeable at all, and truthfully, Aveline finds she rather likes it.</p><p>It is appealing, the idea of a few hours away from her trials and tribulations. Hours spent in Élise’s company instead.</p><p>“What do you propose?” Aveline asks.</p><p>“I have a little cabin. It isn’t much, but…”</p><p>Maybe it isn’t much, but it sounds like bliss.</p><p>“<em>Oui</em>.” Aveline nods.</p><p>“Just for tonight. To get your strength back,” Élise presses.</p><p>“Of course,” Aveline replies. “Just to get my strength back. It would be rude of me to say no.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Aveline’s never enjoyed a particularly comfortable night while she’s stayed in the Bayou. The hot, damp air can be stifling, making sleep hard to find. But Élise’s small log cabin is situated in a shaded area just south of the Smuggler’s camp, and it is far more inviting than the abandoned shack Agaté usually offers to her.</p><p>She steps inside, looking around at the smooth wooden panels, adorned with various trophies Élise has no doubt acquired from some of her smuggling operations. It couldn’t be much different to the grandeur of the de Grandpré mansion, yet it has a warm aura about it, and Aveline immediately feels at ease.</p><p>Briefly, she wonders if she could make her permanent home here. Aveline’s never truly belonged anywhere; never quite fit the mold. It’s as though she’s got her foot in several worlds, but a real place in none of them. The realisation startles her, making her chest ache. She turns towards Élise, who is busying herself, constructing a makeshift bed.</p><p>“I hadn’t planned for a guest,” Élise says, unfurling a cotton sheet. “I hope this will suffice.”</p><p>“I am glad of it,” Aveline replies, smiling languidly. “If ever you should find yourself in Nouvelle-Orléans, I would be happy to return the favor.”</p><p>She sits on her bed, and Élise sits on hers, just opposite.</p><p>“Now that would be interesting.” Élise laughs deeply and heartily. “I would stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aveline says. “I think I’d find you a quite favorable companion at the next Captain's Ball.”</p><p>“Captain’s Ball?” Élise scoffs at that. “Pfft. I would be out on my ear.”</p><p>“In all honesty,” Aveline whispers, moving closer. “I would pay to see it.”  </p><p>The echoes of their laughter reverberate throughout the cabin. Aveline feels her cheeks redden with heat, and her jaw begins to ache. She can’t remember the last time she laughed so much.</p><p>Élise stares at Aveline then, lips slightly parted, as though she’s studying her. “You are full of surprises, Aveline de Grandpré.”</p><p>“As are you, Élise Lafleur.”</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking of the Captain’s Ball.”</p><p>Aveline’s breath hitches in the back of her throat. “Then, what were you thinking of?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing.” Élise smiles tentatively, turning her head to the side.</p><p>“Élise!” Aveline raises her voice. “Speak freely.”</p><p>“They have no idea who you are,” she replies. “What you’re capable of. A few hours ago, I didn’t understand it myself.”</p><p>Aveline finds herself unable to reply.</p><p>“Tonight, you chugged down a witch doctor’s potion, survived a near-fatal poisoning, and rid the Bayou of the false Mackandal,” Élise says. “Not bad for a lady of such gentle breeding.”</p><p>“Be careful, Élise.” Aveline’s voice softens. “That was dangerously close to being a compliment.”</p><p>Seconds pass. They feel like minutes. Aveline lies down, trying to settle her busy mind and her tired body as she stares at the ceiling. She contemplates saying more to Élise, telling her how she admires her too, but she cannot find the right words.</p><p>Beside her, she hears Élise shuffle her body until she’s lying down. Aveline thinks of Roussillon, who is probably drunkenly celebrating the evening’s success somewhere, and of Agaté, who will be anxious for news from her.</p><p>“I am glad to have met you, Aveline,” Élise says, breaking her line of thought.</p><p>Aveline smiles in the darkness, finding her problems don’t matter as much to her as they did a few hours ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>